


Mr. Highway's Thinking about the End

by znamenskaya



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Depressing, Depression, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, One Shot, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/znamenskaya/pseuds/znamenskaya
Summary: Джерард разваливается на части и ничего не может поделать с этим.Опубликовано на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3113540





	Mr. Highway's Thinking about the End

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mr. Highway's Thinking About The End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325200) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



**Ludovico Einaudi – Monday**

— Обещай мне, что ты больше никогда не будешь делать так, — шепчет он. Его дыхание греет и заставляет покрываться мурашками кожу парня в его объятиях. Джерард притворяется спящим, наивно полагая, что Фрэнк купился на этот давно устаревший трюк. Это та ошибка, которую он совершает постоянно, чуть ли не изо дня в день. Он недооценивает то, насколько хорошо Фрэнк знает его, и то, насколько он является важным для Фрэнка — человека, с которым он делит всё.

В нём ведь нет ничего особенного. Зачем кому-то любить его? Зачем бы Фрэнку замечать разницу между тем, как он дышит во сне, и тем, как он дышит, обдумывая всё произошедшее, а потом тихо плача от безысходности половину ночи? _Зачем?_

— Джерард, не молчи, — снова шепчет Фрэнк, и на этот раз в его голос прорываются нотки грусти и боли. Джерард не отвечает ему. Он не может давать обещания, которые не в силах выполнить. 

Наконец он чувствует, как Фрэнк расслабляется позади него; его рука чуть-чуть соскальзывает с талии Джерарда, а дыхание становится более ровным и глубоким. И вот теперь все плохие, депрессивные, ужасные мысли захватывают мужчину в свой серый плен.

*~*~*~*~*

Когда Джерард плачет, Фрэнк говорит ему, что это нормально, что он хочет быть с ним — что он здесь _ради него._ Но Джерард на самом деле просто не может заставлять Фрэнка думать о его идиотской, нескончаемой грусти. Он не думает, что имеет право на это. Фрэнк не может быть сильным за них обоих — Джерард знает это, он ещё сохранил некие остатки рациональности и разумности. Но проблема в том, что, когда Фрэнк кого-то любит, он отдаёт этому человеку абсолютно всё, что у него есть. Он — тот парень, который пригласит тебя жить к нему, если у тебя нет денег, чтобы заплатить за квартиру, или тебя просто выгнали. И странно было бы, если бы он не был готов рискнуть всем, только лишь чтобы помочь своему любимому человеку. 

Но у Джерарда было две крайности: либо эгоистичный мудак, либо нытик, раздражающий всех своими глупыми детскими заморочками. Конечно, он уже был достаточной обузой для своего парня, но он не смог бы жить без него. Никогда. Поэтому у него было два выхода: он либо мог полностью вымотать Фрэнка, либо кое-что ему недоговаривать. Джерард не настолько эгоистичен, поэтому выбрал второе.

Но опять же, Фрэнк бы никогда не отказал ему в первом. Он слишком добросердечный, чтобы просто сказать: «Знаешь, Джи, я действительно люблю тебя, но ты слишком загружаешь меня, и я больше так не могу, так что, пожалуйста, сходи к психотерапевту». Это было бы самое разумное, что Фрэнк мог бы сказать, ведь он не профессионал. Он не знает, как помочь людям справляться с их проблемами без того, чтобы они не поглотили его самого. Но Фрэнк не понимает этого — он не понимает, что не может быть сильным за них обоих. Он любит Джерарда, и он сделает всё, что в его силах (и даже больше), чтобы просто вытащить его из чёрной, огромной, всепоглощающей дыры. Фрэнк видит всю ситуацию так.

Есть ещё одна причина, по которой Джерард не хочет ничего говорить Фрэнку. Он просто не знает, _почему_ он такой подавленный, _почему_ он не может улыбнуться, _почему_ он спит весь день напролёт и не в состоянии быть нормальным, любящим и заботливым парнем, каким должен быть. Не было никакого особенного события, которое бы заставило его погрузиться в это депрессивное состояние. Это просто произошло, и, честно говоря, он не помнит даже того, когда примерно это случилось. 

Фрэнк как-то сказал ему, что помнит время, когда Джерард был довольно жизнерадостным. Это было семь или восемь лет назад — когда он заканчивал колледж. Правда, несмотря на ту жизнерадостность, он никогда не был таким, как Фрэнк. Он никогда не был и не будет таким улыбчивым, счастливым, полным надежды и всяческих планов на будущее, нет. Но он был по-своему счастлив. Он был более подвижным, больше говорил, больше улыбался, меньше горбил свою спину и не дёргался, если с ним пытались заговорить. Но, что самое важное, _он был нормальной парой для Фрэнка._

Дело вовсе не в том, что Джерард больше не любит Фрэнка — с годами они не охладели друг к другу. Просто само это чувство — _любовь_ — Джерарду очень нелегко испытывать и осознавать. Это ещё одна вещь, которую он никак не может объяснить ни Фрэнку, ни самому себе. 

Однажды Фрэнк спросил, любит ли Джерард его. Мужчина отказывался целовать Фрэнка, перестал переодеваться, если они были в одной комнате, и целыми днями не обращал на него никакого внимания. Конечно, Фрэнк знал о низкой самооценке своего любимого человека, поэтому он подумал, что именно из-за этого несколько месяцев у них не было ни секса, ни поцелуев — _вообще ничего._ Но обычно Джерард любил слушать болтовню Фрэнка, неважно, о чём она была: о фильме ли, который они смотрели в тот момент, или же о том, возможна ли жизнь в открытом космосе.

Поэтому, когда стало заметно, что Джерард стал просто избегать его, Фрэнк не знал, что и подумать — кроме того, что мужчина больше не любит его. Когда Фрэнк заговорил об этом, Джерард поднял шокированные глаза от комикса, который он «читал» и пару раз растерянно моргнул. Спустя секунд десять он потерянно спросил: «Почему бы мне перестать любить тебя?». Тогда первая слеза скатилась из уголка его глаза, проделав влажную дорожку к губам. Фрэнк понял, что Джерард не притворяется. Он понял: идея о том, что Джерард когда-либо его разлюбит, не должна никому и никогда приходит в голову даже на секунду. Потому что это неправда. 

После этого они обсудили всё. Джерард объяснил, что у него в последнее время просто появилась пара проблем. Фрэнк понял и не стал давить на мужчину, но он заверил его, что всегда поможет. С тех пор в отношениях всё и осталось вот так: Джерард понемногу отдалялся, а Фрэнк продолжал обещать ему, что всегда будет рядом. Джерард говорил что-то вроде: «Всё нормально, просто сейчас небольшие проблемы, но скоро всё будет как обычно», и тогда всё возвращалось на круги своя. Но Джерард становился всё подавленнее каждый раз, когда ему приходилось лгать своему любимому парню, хотя он делал это лишь для того, чтобы не загружать его своими проблемами, а Фрэнк больше не знал, почему Джерард не посвящает его в свои дела.

Их отношения не были здоровыми, но они любили друг друга слишком сильно, чтобы увидеть это.

*~*~*~*~*

Джерард вставляет наушники от плеера в уши, включает музыку на полную громкость, чтобы выбить из головы все ненужные мысли, и пытается заснуть. Последнее, о чём он думает — это то, насколько Фрэнк идеален и как сильно он заслуживает кого-то лучшего, чем Джерард. Кого-то, кто не пытается продавать свои дурацкие картины, чтобы заработать на жизнь. Кого-то, кто работает на нормальной работе. Кого-то, у кого нет проблем с тем, чтобы раздеться перед своим парнем. Кого-то, кто не такой тупой, уродливый и жирный.

Несколькими часами позже Фрэнк просыпается и понимает, что Джерард снова слушает музыку слишком громко. Он начал делать это несколько недель назад. Фрэнк спрашивал его, зачем он делает это, и как он умудряется спать с воплями Гленна Данцига* в ушах, но Джерард лишь лениво пожал плечами и сказал, что это помогает ему меньше думать перед сном. 

Фрэнк осторожно вынимает наушники из ушей мужчины, выключает плеер, чтобы он не разрядился, кладёт его на тумбочку и ложится, прижимаясь вплотную к своему парню. Последнее, о чём _он_ думает — это то, насколько идеален его парень, и то, как бы он хотел, чтобы Джерард позволил ему помочь. Он хочет, чтобы Джерард увидел, насколько он талантлив и красив. Фрэнк хочет лишь видеть его улыбку.

Первое, что замечает Джерард, проснувшись — его плеер лежит на тумбочке, хотя он абсолютно уверен, что заснул, не отключая его. Второе, что он понимает — Фрэнк не лежит рядом с ним. Значит, сегодня будний день. Это только ещё один лишний раз напоминает ему, что фактически он живёт на деньги Фрэнка. На деньги, которые он так усердно зарабатывает, даже несмотря на то, что он всегда говорил, что не хочет работать каждый день с девяти утра до пяти вечера в каком-то офисе — не хочет быть ещё одним кирпичом в стене, как пелось у Pink Floyd. 

В квартире тихо, даже собаки не издают ни звука. Видимо, Фрэнк действительно на работе. Джерард даже не старается уговорить себя вылезти из кровати. Зачем? Он живёт лишь для Фрэнка, а он на работе. Так зачем ему вставать с постели — единственного места, где он чувствует себя в безопасности? Мужчина сонно зевает и снова проваливается в сон.

Несколькими часами позже Фрэнк возвращается и видит, что его парень всё ещё спит. Ему становится невероятно тоскливо, когда он понимает, что Джерарду не для чего вставать по утрам. Фрэнк не против обеспечивать их семью сам — он бы всё равно ходил на работу, даже если бы жил один. Но ему кажется, что работа помогла бы Джерарду. Тогда бы он встал с кровати и, может быть, увидел наконец, что пропускает, проводя весь день в постели. 

Собаки вдруг все разом подают голос — скорее всего, Джерард не кормил их сегодня — и Фрэнк пытается утихомирить их, но к тому времени, как он наконец наполнил их миски, Джерард уже проснулся. Мужчина входит в кухню в какой-то мешковатой одежде, которой он надеется скрыть своё располневшее тело, и с абсолютно неуправляемым хаосом на голове. Он садится за стол, выглядя при этом больше мёртвым, чем живым. Вид такого Джерарда заставляет сердце Фрэнка заныть, хотя лицо мужчины немного проясняется, когда его парень садится рядом, ставит перед ним чашку кофе и говорит, как мило он выглядит.

Тем вечером готовит Фрэнк, потом они с Джерардом сидят на диване, обнявшись. Фрэнк смотрит телевизор, пока его парень рисует что-то. Когда закончился сериал, вдруг началась передача про ментальные болезни и, хотя никто из них никогда не говорил, что Джерард может быть психически нездоров, Фрэнк сразу же выключает телевизор и объявляет, что собирается идти спать. Джерард отвечает ему, что порисует ещё в постели, потому что не хочет быть один, без Фрэнка. Тот улыбается ему.

Мужчина садится на кровать и устраивается со своим скетчбуком поудобнее, пока Фрэнк раздевается — но он не надевает другую футболку, как обычно. Он заползает под одеяло, оставшись в одних боксёрах, и Джерард начинает опасаться, что он хочет заняться сегодня с ним сексом. Он пытается вести себя так, будто не замечает, что рядом с ним лежит почти полностью обнажённый, красивый мужчина, и сосредотачивается на своём рисовании. 

Фрэнк не собирался заставлять Джерарда интимно сближаться с ним, и, хотя это было бы неплохо, он уважает те границы, которые установил мужчина, и его нежелание. Они никогда на самом деле не говорили, почему у них так давно не было секса, но точно также они и не говорили обо всём остальном. Фрэнк садится ближе к своему парню и смотрит, как он рисует. Он устал на работе сегодня, но он чувствует, что нужен Джерарду прямо сейчас, и поэтому он не ложится спать, хотя и очень хочет этого. Он нежно откидывает со лба Джерарда волосы, кладёт голову на его тёплое плечо и говорит ему, что он безумно талантлив. Мужчина немного расслабляется, когда Фрэнк долгое время не делает ничего, что бы намекало на секс. Больше никто из них ничего не произнёс, но эта тишина не была тяжёлой или неудобной, хотя что-то в ней буквально кричало: _поговори со мной._

Когда Джерард делает что-то, он вкладывает в это очень много времени и сил. Поэтому спустя час они всё ещё сидят на кровати: Джерард рисует, а Фрэнк тихо восхищается им, иногда играет с его волосами и очень, очень легко и нежно целует его шею. 

— Я устал, — наконец говорит Фрэнк и ложится. Джерард убирает все свои художественные принадлежности, выключает свет и ложится рядом. Они целуются, что стало довольно редким и необычным. Фрэнк думает: «Может быть, у нас всё будет хорошо». А Джерард наслаждается своей последней ночью с Фрэнком, хотя он и не может уговорить себя заняться с ним любовью в последний раз.

*~*~*~*~*

На следующий день Фрэнк возвращается домой раньше, чем обычно. Собаки не лают, услышав его. Кажется, Джерард покормил их. Это странно. Он идёт на кухню, чтобы сделать кофе, потому что он не настолько жесток, чтобы разбудить своего парня, не сварив ему кофе. В раковине стоят две грязные чашки, но Фрэнк уверен, что мыл посуду утром. То есть получается, что Джерард не спал достаточно долго для того, чтобы покормить собаки и выпить две чашки кофе. Это _очень_ странно. 

Фрэнк включает кофемашину и идёт в спальню. Но Джерарда там нет. Потом он заглядывает в крохотную комнатку, которую мужчина использует как студию. Там есть холст. Но Фрэнк не помнит, чтобы Джерард работал над чем-то подобным. Он подходит ближе.

Это изображение их двоих. Они улыбаются. Видимо, Джерард нарисовал это по памяти, потому что у них нет такой фотографии и никогда не было. Но лицо самого художника выглядит не так, какое оно на самом деле. Его щёки слишком толстые, глаза и брови асимметричны, нос большой, а губы не такие манящие. Фрэнк вдруг понимает, что Джерард видит себя именно таким, и его сердце болит.

Нарисованный двойник Фрэнка же просто великолепен, а оригинал поражён, как идеально точно Джерард нарисовал его лицо просто по памяти. Фрэнк продолжает искать своего парня. Он пытается дозвониться ему на мобильный, но он оказывается в квартире. Спустя несколько часов он даже звонит старым друзьям Джерарда, но никто ничего не знает. Они давно не общались с ним. После этого Фрэнк звонит в полицию. 

— Я думаю, мой парень собирается себя убить, — говорит он полицейскому, который в свою очередь говорит ему успокоиться, потому что у них нет оснований искать его, ведь его нет всего несколько часов и он уже совершеннолетний. Фрэнк обзывает бедного парня всем, что приходит ему в голову. Скорее всего, это ещё ему аукнется как-нибудь, но сейчас ему наплевать.

Он разозлён. Его парень с суицидальными наклонностями, который уже пытался убить себя раньше, пропал, а этим идиотам, которые _должны, обязаны_ спасать человеческие жизни, просто насрать.

Фрэнк снова смотрит на холст. «Просто скажи мне, что с ним всё в порядке» — отчаянно думает он, а потом переворачивает картину. Он не знает, зачем делает это. Он не думает. Это случилось будто само собой.

Там всего лишь два маленьких, коротких слова, написанных округлым, чуть вычурным почерком Джерарда.

_Прости меня._

Фрэнк захлёбывается слезами и снова звонит в полицию, говоря, что он точно уверен: его парень убьёт себя.

Но спустя несколько часов ему скажут, что уже тогда было слишком поздно.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Гленн Данциг — основатель и вокалист The Misfits.


End file.
